The Heirs: Book One
by CookieTheif666
Summary: What if the heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts attended their families' school? What if Voldemort never existed? Discover the adventures the Slytherin heir will experience through her years in Hogwarts. Femslash.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or its ideas; this is a mere branch of my curiosity. All rights go to their respectful owners._

Chapter One: The Heirs

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary: a place of magic and wonder, created to educate the young minds of witches and wizards alike in the sacred art of magic. The founders of this highly praised school each had their own beliefs regarding the perfect students.

This had inevitably driven them apart.

Helga Hufflepuff, the founder of the house of Hufflepuff, was a kind woman who treasured everything life had to offer. She believed that the ideal student is the kindest and humblest. The house's animal is a badger and its element is Earth.

Rowena Ravenclaw, founder of the house of Ravenclaw, is one of the most intellectual and witty woman one should ever have the privilege of meeting. Her ideal student was the cleverest of students, believing they would take more out of their learning than others. The house's animal is an eagle and its element is Wind.

Gordic Gryffindor, founder of the house of Gryffindor, was the bravest man who relied on instinct and his gut. He believed that the perfect pupil is the student who could take on a challenge with enthusiasm. The house's animal is a lion and its element is Fire.

And Salazar Slytherin, the founder of the house of Slytherin, is most cunning and resourceful man to ever walk on the face of the earth. His method of teaching was the least favoured by his co-founders, as he dwelled in the Dark Arts. His preferred student was the one who could lie and cheat his way to reach any goal, no matter the risk. The house's animal is a serpent and its element is Water.

All of these founders had different traits and ideas that often clashed with each other's. But on some occasions, it brought them closer. But slowly, after the opening of Hogwarts, the bond between them broke apart and they went their separate ways. And everyone believes that is the end of the tale, but it's not.

You see, when the founders left Hogwarts they did what any wizard or witch would do: they fell in love, made a home and family and taught their heirs everything they knew about magic.

And their heirs continued, they didn't die out over time as one would believe.

It's now the 21st century, in the year 2011 and I will soon be attending Hogwarts. Along with my friends: Lucas the heir of Hufflepuff, Diana the heir of Ravenclaw and Alexander the heir to Gryffindor.

Me? I'm the heir to Slytherin and the most impressive house Hogwarts has. My name is Vanessa Karmine Slytherin and I'm here to claim my throne.

_Please be kind, this is my first ever fanfiction. Please review if you like it or hated it, I like both._


	2. Chapter 1: To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to Harry Potter.

My parents weren't your typical pureblood adults who craved for publicity and fame. No, they were subtle and analytical of every aspect of life. They silently criticize anyone who they meet, watch for an open wound or weakness.

You can just imagine my childhood. Having to please my parents in every way I can. To say they wanted a perfect child is an understatement. What they wanted was a God-given gift, chiselled by angels and as talented as Leonardo Da Vinci or Michael Angelo.

But this was a pure blooded child's burden: to act as if the world is watching, to be perfect at all times, physically and emotionally.

I was the lucky one. I had talent in me already just waiting to add to my parents' pride. I was classically trained with the violin, can sing with the best of them and had artistic talent. I was the prodigy child.

With raven locks cut like a boy, deep brown eyes that calculated every movement, naturally strong muscles and impeccable dress code, every child my age had envied me.

And I wouldn't blame them.

Then, on one warm morning here in Australia, a letter from Hogwarts had arrived in the mail. My parents were overjoyed with news, so much so that they had bought all of my school equipment right away.

Inevitably, we had to bloody London, one of the wettest places you can be. How do I know this? My godfather lives there with his family. Funnily enough, he'll be attending Hogwarts as well.

At least I'll have someone to talk to.

Harry. Harry Potter is my cousin and to be honest, he's quite a nice bloke. He has dark hair like mine but it's never tidy and bright blue eyes. And he's one of the sweetest guys who can meet.

We were standing on Platform 9 ¾ watching the other students run around frantically, worrying that they'll miss the train. Mums were crying and Dads were giving out pep talks. It was quite funny, watching their antics.

Our parents had already left us here, trusting that we'll find our own way. Being a Slytherin, I already knew I would be fine but I wasn't boastful. No, that goes to the Ravenclaws.

Speaking of houses, I needed to speak with Harry about the arrival of the other heirs. It wasn't going to be easy, especially with noisy children all over this platform. I'd better tell him when we find a compartment.

We had waited for about six minutes before a small ginger girl bumped into me, muttering a shocked apology. I quickly grabbed her shoulders to steady her and peering down at her in concern. I had to double take because I swear I had looked into Harry eyes.

But I was wrong; it was just a lighter shade.

"Are you alright, Miss? You seem to be in quite a hurry." I locked eyes with her and she seemed confused and a little afraid. Why was I born with such intimidating looks? Shaking her head, she had silently told me she wasn't.

Suddenly, a flash of red hair had appeared from the corner of my eye. It was her family and they had the same long face that she did.

Noticing them, she quickly ran into the woman's arms and was instantly comforted. To be honest, I was jealous of the love she so obviously received. My parents would never treat me that way.

Unfortunately, Harry had seen the look on my face and rested his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, hoping he wouldn't see what I was really feeling.

The woman surrounded by what I assume to be her family, was now walking cheerfully towards Harry and myself. She had hurriedly thanked us (though it wasn't necessary) and her family followed her lead. We watched in amusement as they rushed off to God knows where.

As the whistle of the Hogwarts Express echoed throughout the platform, I grabbed my luggage and walked beside Harry. After a lot of good byes and cheers, the train was picking up speed. We were on our way to Hogwarts.

We had finally found an empty booth and made ourselves at home. I decided to get right down to business. I leaned forward and said," Harry, we need to discuss something." He looked puzzled but didn't show any signs of protest.

"You are well aware of my ancestors, am I correct?" he nodded. "Good. So this will be easy. The other decedents of the founders of Hogwarts will be attending this school, today."

Harry eyes had widened considerably with his mouth agape. I remained with a straight face watching the different emotions flicker in his eyes. Suddenly he spoke," So, all four of you will be here? How is that possible? When was this planned? Is something going on? Is-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth, silencing his panic attack. He slowly drew back, processing this information as if he was just told that the sky was falling.

"Nothing was planned into detail, our families just believed that the founders, or at least their descendants, should attend the school they're families lived for. Nothing too chaotic or we might blow Dumbledore's hat off." I answered leaning back into my chair, waiting for another panic attack which thankfully, didn't come.

"So what do you want me to do?" he questioned innocently, his Gryffindor chivalry kicking into full force. If he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor I swear on Merlin's beard I would eat my shoe.

"Nothing at all, I just felt like you should be informed about these things." I retorted, smiling at his boyish nature. Nodding his head excitedly, he began to ramble on about how cool it would be if I became the King of Hogwarts. I don't mind the idea of a king despite being a female. Gender isn't really important when it comes to wits and deception. And all great kings had this.

Maybe I could be a king someday.

Halfway into the train ride to Hogwarts, a certain bushy haired girl had stopped by our apartment asking if we had seen a toad as an awkward boy named Neville Longbottom had misplaced him. I had told her the truth: we hadn't seen any animal this whole day. Disappointed, she walked off.

Quickly, I turned to Harry remembering what I wanted to show him. I poked his shoulders and he looked over at me. I smirked and said," Pass me that water bottle." He chucked it to me and I uncapped the lid. I watched his face as I poured the contents out.

But before it touched the floor, I used the technique that my father had taught me as a child. I maneuverer my hands into a pattern I knew well and watched as Harry became very bewildered at the sight.

I had manipulated the water so that is took the form of a serpent, slyly sneaking across the air around us. He laughed in an amusement and awe which I joined in. After a few minutes of playing with water, I returned it into its' original container. Capping it, I threw it back to Harry.

But before Harry could bombard me with questions, the brunette from before took his role.

"How did you do that?" She demanded, obviously impressed by the magic I just preformed. Oh this will be fun to explain.

"Why don't you sit down? I'll explain it to the both of you." Reluctantly, she plopped down next to Harry, watching me expectantly. I sighed, starching the back of my head. Here goes nothing.

"Well, being the heir of Slytherin, my family has taught and mastered the art of elemental magic which allows one to manipulate a specific element. Being a Slytherin makes my preferred element water as I just demonstrated. Those hand movements were essential to the … that's it." This was all in one breath resulting in my heartbeat racing rapidly.

She looked at me with bulging eyes, resembling that of a clown, a very small with nice eyes kind of clown. But Harry on the other hand, he was beaming probably wanting me to teach him this trick. Slowly, the brunette came to a conclusion.

"My name is Hermione Granger and by the end of this year, you'll have taught me how to do that." She said this with that face that just dared you to say no. But I'm always one to take up a dare.

"No friggin' way, Hermione." I copied her previous face but added my trademark smirk. She glared at me with a fire in her eyes. So, I did what any Slytherin would do. I found a way that would benefit me.

"Okay, I'll teach you." She looked smug at this." But I need something in return." She looked deflated at this. Being the chivalrous girl that I am, I spoke a little gentler. She probably thinks I'm going to bully her now. "Help with any problem I have for this whole year, academic or personal."

She looked a bit confused by this. Her face scrunched up to the point where she looked like tasted a lemon for the first time.

"Aren't you supposed to be Slytherin? Shouldn't you be insulting me or something?" I laughed at this, what a strange thought. Insulting someone you just met who has done nothing to you. Gotta' love the British.

"You jump to conclusions Hermione. There is no reason for me to do that. It isn't pleasurable or beneficially to either of us. Not all Slytherin's are cruel, mate." I answered; glad to get this off my chest. Hermione and Harry both seemed to think about this. Finally, she agreed. I clapped my hands together in approval and delight.

"Wonderful! You should sit with us Hermione. I know you have a lot of questions."

And this how our friendship began. Whether or not we would add more friends to this little trio, I didn't know. But for now, I like where I am.

So that was the first chapter, comment on whether you hated it of loved it. I would love constructive criticism! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything except myself.

_Chapter Two: The Arrival_

"_As a Slytherin, your one priority is to be the perfect student when you attend Hogwarts. You must be cleverer than a Ravenclaw, more hard-working than a Hufflepuff and braver than a Gryffindor. You must be the best. Anything less and you are nothing."_

These words had rung through my mind since we boarded the train. My father had spoken to me before as if to give me a 'pep-talk' as the Muggles call it. I didn't really maul over it but they did sting. What father said this to their only child?

Mine obviously.

I usually wouldn't mind but lately, even the smallest noise seemed to irritate me. Whether or not it was because I was quickly approaching Hogwarts was still a mystery. But I won't dwell on it any longer.

I pulled out my wand, a thirteen inch pine-wood wand with a dragon core. It was as black as night, with a strong hilt. I didn't mind the size, I was used to it. After all, I got it when I was three and practiced with it ever since.

However, it's not my only source of magic. As I shown you before, I'm quite gifted in wand-less magic but this is probably because of my prodigal instincts or my heritage. But either way, I probably won't use it during my time in Hogwarts or I won't use it a lot.

Maybe to teach Hermione elemental magic will be the only time I'll use it.

Speaking of the little witch (I mean that as a term of endearment), she's currently talking with Harry about some Muggle show. Even though I go to a Muggle school back in Australia despite being a pureblood, I have no idea what they're talking about because it's a British show.

"… I really hate her sister though, she's just so stupid. She even ran into a wall once!" Complained Hermione, obviously frustrated with this fictional character. I smiled: what kind of girl gets annoying with something that's not even real?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I looked and there stood the same red-headed boy from earlier with a hopeful look on his face. Before I could say anything Hermione had already gotten up and unlocked the door.

The freckled boy had walked in with a sheepish smile. He quietly asked if he could sit down so I patted the seat next to me. With a big grin, he made himself comfortable.

"I'm Ron Weasley. I'll be a first year, how about you guys?" He asked. We went along the room saying our names until all eyes were on me.

"Vanessa." It was a short answer but I wasn't one to give out personal information to strangers. I saw Harry roll his eyes while the other two looked indifferent to it.

I didn't care; my attention was on the candy trolley passing by. I quickly took some galleons out and walked to the door. I quickly bought enough candy for all of us but not all of it, because that would be unfair to the other passengers on the train.

I sat down and passed the food around while I watched Ron and Hermione's mouths get considerably bigger. Smirking in a very Slytherin fashion, I took a bite of my food, enjoying the new British magical candy.

"Bloody hell, you must be loaded!" Ron shouted out, while Harry just giggled. _If only he knew…_

"I suppose you could say that, Ronald." I stated and it wasn't a lie. I watched with an amused chuckle as he cringed when I used his full name.

This will be fun.

_Line Break_

We were nearing the Hogwarts castle and had made quite some conversations on the way. We talked about our families, homes and many other little things. Then a rather tense conversation came up.

"So, we're almost there! What do you think you'll be sorted into? I'm definitely a Gryffindor!" This was innocent comment, from his point of view anyway. But this might ruin the plan to keep me a secret until the sorting.

"Gryffindor." That was the immediate response from my cousin and Granger. I tensed up as they looked at me curiously. So I did the only thing that would save me from my father's cane. I lied through my teeth.

"I have no idea." I said calmly with the perfect poker face, nodding to Harry when Ron and Hermione looked away. He understood not to say anything.

Breaking the silence was the piercing sound of a whistle and the halt of the train. I rose to my feet and quickly grabbed my card from Hogwarts detailing my acceptance and what would be done with me while I'm here.

As we departed from the train, a large man named Hagrid had leaded us towards to small row boats to the castle. I have to be honest, it was a beautiful sight. The bright lights from inside of Hogwarts reflected on the water and the old look had made it look like something out of a fairy tale.

Finally, we had entered the castle and probably over 50 kids had joined us. I looked around, nervous about the events to come. Will the others be here with me?

We walk up a flight of stairs 'till be were greeted by a woman by the title of Professor McGonagall. She wore dark robes and a pointed hat with a feather in it. She was quite old by the looks of it but seemed very wise.

When she saw me something in her clicked but she quickly schooled her features. She smiled a warm smile and clapped her hands together as the students crowded around her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Her voice was slightly shaky but was as clear as a bell. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff… and Slytherin.

"Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your success will benefit all of you but you mistakes will cost you. But there is no worry unless you have a knack for mischief.

"At the end of this year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup-"but she was interrupted by an awkward boy calling out, "Trevor!" Then rushing to grab the toad new the professor's feet.

So that's what Hermione was talking about.

The boy quickly returned to his place but not before getting a cold glare from McGonagall. Returning back to her welcoming speech, she clapped her hands once more.

"All of you will come with me except for… well they know exactly who they are." After the students began to whisper in delight, curiosity or anxiety, they followed the professor into what I assume to be the Great Hall.

I stayed behind along with three other students. I looked at each of their faces, analysing distinct features.

One girl had hair as straight as a ruler and piercing blue eyes. Another boy, about a head shorter than me had fluffy blond hair with a small scar on the right side of his chin. And the last person there was a boy with short brown hair and he was looking right at me.

No, glaring is the proper term for that kind of look.

After glaring back, I turned my face towards the large doors listening to a man's voice welcoming the first years. It's the headmaster Dumbledore, one of the finest wizards ever lived.

Finally, the sorting began. Countless names were called 'till a loud voice rang out.

"Diana Ravenclaw." The hall fell into a tense silence and I watched the blue-eyed girl walk through the doors. So this would be how it would play out, they would call us out last. But would we even be sorted or just be put in our families' houses?

"Lucas Hufflepuff." The short boy had timidly run to the Great Hall which just left me and the glarer. I don't know what his problem is but I don't care either. We could hear his frantic footsteps all the way 'till it had suddenly stopped.

"Alexander Gryffindor." Finally, the boy had walked confidently into the Great Hall leaving only one thought in my head: "_What a knob."_

And then my heart stopped as she called out," Vanessa Slytherin." I straightened out my shoulders and kept a straight face. I walked with pride and perfect footing.

The first thing I noticed was the thrones in front of each table. All were adorned with the House colors, respectively and each heir was seated in their chairs.

I guess the King idea came true. Nice work Harry, you bludger.

I finally came to a stool which had a pointed hat above it which was being held up by the same professor as before. Still calm, a sat down on the chair and felt the hat being placed on my head. Suddenly, it spoke.

"My, this one is certainly nothing short of a prodigy. A clever mind with interesting values. There is definitely a cunning side to you but also some chivalry. Hogwarts expects great things from you! Slytherin!"

I smirked in relief, rose to my feet and sat quietly on my throne. I could definitely get used to this.

"Students of Hogwarts, please give a round of applause to your heirs!" And so the whole hall broke out into cheers while we remained seated.

So this is what our families had in mind. Make us Hogwarts royalty. Wonderful, I was trying to keep a low cover but this is great.

After some horrifying announcements from our headmaster, a magical feast appeared in front of us. Foods of all kind were laid before of us so we wasted no time digging in. I began to fill my plate with the most beautiful food I could then ate with impeccable manners that have been drilled into me as a child.

Halfway through my meal, one brave soul had spoken to me. He was a blond boy with a fox like face and at least and inch shorter than me.

"So are you really the heir to Slytherin, then?" he asked with certain smugness. I placed my utensils down and focused my attention on him. I narrowed my eyes and confirmed his suspicions.

"Of course I am. Who else would I be?" I asked with an intimidating tone. He smirked at me as if he just beat me in a game of wizard chess.

"Just as long as you know you place. I'm the real wizard here!" He boasted smugly. Now I was irritated, how dare he think to tell me where my place was! I decided that if they knew about my heritage then I can pull as many tricks as I want. Secrecy be damned!

I used a trick my father taught me when I was six. I dissolved my body into water which scared everyone in the hall. My liquefied form had shot through the air and formed into my original body behind the boy. I rested a hand on the table with the other on my hip. When he turned around I glared at him, watching him jump out of skin.

"Never tell me where my place is, you bloody bludger." I stated in an aggressive manner, my Australian accent showing just slightly. He nodded frantically so I smirked and casually walked back to my seat. I gracefully sat down and began eating like nothing happened.

After a few seconds of silence everyone began to whisper until Dumbledore had called for their attention.

"To start off the year, I'm going to award the Slytherin house 50 points for their wonderful demonstration of elemental magic. Something only the finest wizards can do." The Slytherin table cheer and applauded me, thanking me for what I just did. I looked towards Dumbledore and he raised his glass to me. I nodded right back.

The year was going to be interesting.

_Line Break_

The feast had finished and everyone was escorted to their common rooms. Except us: the heirs. Why? I haven't the slightest idea.

Dumbledore is currently escorting us to some room in the castle so that gave me time to analyse my surroundings. The castle was made out of stone giving it that strong yet old look. The stairways moved on their own accord and all the painting had greeted us on our way.

Finally, the headmaster had stopped at two obsidian doors with intricate designs. He spoke with a clear voice saying, "Unity."

The doors had opened and he led us into one of the most beautiful living quarters I've ever seen. The room was diving into seven sections.

One area was the Hufflepuff bedroom which was decorated in their house colors of yellow and ebony. It looked very cosy and warm like home. Then was the Ravenclaw bedroom which was adorned with the colors of cobalt and bronze. It was prim and proper with the furniture in a neat order. The Gryffindor area was very wild and outrageous with the colors of red and gold. Perfect for someone like him.

And then came my room which by far was the best. It had that aura of danger yet it was comfortable. The carpet, curtain and bed were as dark as night with splashes of green across the room. The walls were silver with a dash of gold, perfect for decorations. The king sized bed was posh with satin sheets.

I was in heaven.

The bathrooms were separated into two sections for both genders. And the kitchen was made of quality materials and stocked up with ingredients.

"This will be your home for the rest of your life in Hogwarts. Be kind to each other for they will be your family and be responsible. Have a lovely night." And with that he left, leaving us to stand there in silence. I decided to break it.

"We can chat tomorrow. For now, sleep is much needed for all of us. Good night." As they all agreed and wished me a good night, I slipped in a green and silver tank and black cargo pants.

Sleep had finally taken control and I was out like a log. The last thing I thought of was:

_How on earth am I supposed to live here?_

_Thanks for reading! Comment if you want to suggest something for the plot or if you have some constructive criticism. Cheers!_


	4. Chapter 3: Classes And Bickering

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter._

Chapter 3: Classes And Bickering

I woke up to the sound of plates being dropped. Not exactly an alarm bell, but close enough.

I rose to my feet, feeling the plush carpet between my toes before hopping up to brush my teeth. I don't know if everyone is up because my wrist (which is enchanted to show the time wherever I am) says that it's 6:02 am. Classes start by 8:15 so I have plenty of time.

I finished cleaning myself up but remained in my original clothes. I stepped into the living room which is basically the couch between the bathrooms and the kitchen, only to find the Hufflepuff trying to cook some breakfast, but failing miserably.

I sighed and grabbed and apron from one of the cabinets. I quickly but gently pulled the boy away from the stove and trashed all of the unfixable food. I pour the pancake batter into the pan then turned my head slightly.

"C'mon, I'll be helping you so you won't feel lonely." After staring at me for a while, he nodded and joined me. It was a good thing he was a Hufflepuff or he might have taken this the wrong way.

Halfway through making breakfast I asked him," Are you younger than me?" He didn't seem offended just shy.

"I'm ten. Is it that obvious?" He answered sheepishly which was kind of endearing considering most boys his age are cocky and rude. I chuckled and watched his features change into a worried shape.

"No, I just tend to notice these things. How come you were allowed in Hogwarts, I thought the age limit were 11?" I asked curiously. He seemed to cheer up at this comment because he grinned widely whilst flipping the remaining pancakes.

"I'm something of a prodigy apparently, so I was given early admission. I doubt my abilities though. They think I'm a prodigy because I can do the basic earth magic but I'm scared that it will fade away on my eleventh birthday." He answered with a certain sadness that left a pang in my heart.

I smiled and told him," I don't think is going to happen, Fluffy." I ruffled his hair when I said the last word. He giggled and I chuckled in return.

Finally, breakfast was ready. I set up the plates on the dining table which was near the couch. We had made pancakes decorated with maple syrup, strawberries and mangos. There was apple and orange juice set out along with the utensils.

Proud of our work, I looked over to Lucas and said," I'll go wake up the Ravenclaw, you can wake up off the angry goblin." H giggled and went on his way to the other boy's bedroom. I walked over to Diana's room and knocked on the door. When I heard no reply, I walked in quietly.

"Diana, wake up." I called out softly but firmly, hoping she would be morning person. She should be up by now, it's 6:37. I saw her body rise up from the bed and her hands come up to her face.

"What do you want, Slytherin?" She asked bitterly which is surprising for an eleven year old girl. What was her problem anyway?

"The Hufflepuff and I have prepared breakfast so you might want to come quickly. The pancakes will get cold soon." She seemed to perk up at 'pancakes' because she suddenly rushed to the bathroom.

Laughing, I walked out of her room but not before doing her bed for her. I should at least make an effort to become friends.

The Gryffindor and Lucas were already at the dining table looking at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow at the brown haired boy who still had that glare on his face. Smirking I stated," Your face will remain that way if you continue to look at people like that."

He narrowed his eyes and said," Don't talk like that to me, Slytherin. You're not fooling anyone, you lying creep." That was cruel, was I to be judged based on my family's mistakes?

"At least I have enough common sense to get to know someone before judging them. You make Gryffindors look bad." I shot back glad to let him know that. He seemed to falter there because his shoulders dropped. Suddenly, he spoke up.

"Sorry, my family tells me that you guys are evil and not be trusted. I'm sure your parents have told you something similar." He apologized and the bugger was right, my parents did tell me something like that.

I sighed and sat down on the green chair which was directly opposite from Alexander. It was snug to say the least; I could fall asleep on it.

"It's fine as long as it doesn't happen again. I actually think we could be friends." I said smiling to which he nodded back.

Well, now that was sorted out, where was that Ravenclaw?

As if on cue, she walked in the room with a messy bun and the same clothes on. She sat on her deep blue chair, opposite of Lucas. I clapped my hands and said," Let's eat!"

The rest of breakfast was just us getting to know one another, Apparently Lucas and Diana both hail from England while Alexander comes from America. Also, all of us possess some form of elemental magic. Diana was the wind elemental while Lucas was her opposite, being the earth elemental. Alexander was the fire elemental which was my opposite.

It would be fun to see how our magic would work together.

By 7:20 we had finished talking and eating and were packing our books and tools for our lessons today.

I decided to go to the Great Hall to get some reading done before I have to leave. Then Diana had asked if she could join me to which I couldn't deny.

So we are currently reading the opening chapters of our Charms books, quizzing and asking each other questions. It was interesting to say the least, she had knowledge beyond her years and for the first time someone could rival me in book smarts.

Ten minutes into our studying, a group of Gryffindor girls started giggling uncontrollably. We both looked over with a bored look, only to see Harry, Hermione and Ronald walk through doors.

So Harry has a fan club, interesting.

Then Ron saw my face and stormed towards me with an angry face. "Oh great, here comes the hurricane." I said while Diana rolled her eyes playfully. I turned to face the red-head with a sly grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Ronald?" I asked, knowing full well why here was angry. You could practically see the steam come out of his ears.

"You're a bloody Slytherin! How could you! Why did you choose to go to the evil house? You're evil aren't you?" He asked fuming, his face going red.

"Well, Ronald. It's obvious that I'm still the same girl that you met on the train but your own pride won't let you see passed that. When you grow some balls and want to apologize, come find me." With that, he stormed off in a fit of rage leaving me with Harry and Hermione.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on top of mine. I wasn't used to it at first, until I saw who was doing it. It was Diana and she was sporting a worried look on her face. She smiled and said," Don't worry, he'll come around. I know these things remember." She took her hand back and went on to reading.

I looked over to Hermione and Harry and the first thing I noticed was Hermione's scowl. It disappeared quickly but left me wondering it was there in the first place. Harry however, was starching his head awkwardly.

"Listen, we have to go to our class soon, so we'd better go." And with that they briskly left. I looked at my wrist which read: 8:04. I looked up and called Diana' name out. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, until she saw my wrist.

"Bloody hell! Let's go!" She shouted and we both ran to our Potions class. We had Professor Snape, a man with no time for games or tricks. I liked him: he's very direct. The lesson went on for two hours and we learnt the basics of brewing and how the ingredients affect the cauldron and the potion itself.

Our next and final class was Charms class which we learnt how to levitate objects and different hand movements when preforming a spell. It wasn't very helpful since I already knew everything but I respected his teaching throughout the lesson. As it turns out, I'm a natural with casting Charms.

Three hours later, we had finished all our classes and had free time to muck around or finish Snape's homework. I chose the latter and finished in a matter of minutes. I was as free as a bird.

I decided to go watch the other first years practice flying on a broom. Unfortunately, my free time ended very shortly when there was a knock on the door. Not my door, the apartments' door.

Realising that everyone who lived here was gone, I went and opened the door.

There stood Hermione, dressed in nightrobes and a floppy beanie. I still didn't understand how people think she's unattractive.

"Can I come in or what?" She asked sternly which made my move so she could get in. She had a certain irritation in her voice that scared me. Why would she mad? Is it my fault?

"Is there a problem?" I asked casually, while she just glared at me. The hell?

I narrowed my eyes in irritation and asked her what her problem was. She just told me to mind my own business.

"First off, you ignored me all day because of _Ronald_!" I snarled," And now you come here just to glare at me! So it is my business!" At this, the silence in the room was deafening. She looked down at the floor and I could hear her sniffling.

Sighing in defeat, I walked up to her and wrapped her small frames into a tight and warm embrace. She tensed up but quickly relaxed into the hug. I smiled fondly and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Hermione, why are you angry with me?" I asked gently while she just shook her head.

"It's not you; it's that stupid Ravenclaw girl!" She answered pulling away from me to go and sit on the couch. I decided to stand in front of her by leaning on the dining table with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Diana? But you don't even know her?" I asked puzzled by her answer. She scoffed in irritation. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"I just don't like her. She's trying to steal you from me!" She stated angrily, huffing when she stopped talking. Now it made sense. I smiled at her possessiveness and had a hearty chuckle. She looked up at me with angry eyes.

"She is my friend Hermione, just like you. If want to spend more time with me, you should just ask." I finished off with a Slytherin smile: charming and irresistible. She seemed happy with my answer because she gave me a small grin. Then I remembered something.

"Ready for your first lesson?" I asked excitedly, clapping my hands together. She seemed confused but then caught on and nodded frantically.

"Excellent, but first I'll need to know what element you want to practice in. Since all the heirs have their family elements, you'll be left with Quintessence." This seemed to scare her. I frowned and said, "What?"

"Water and Electrify are enemies. What if I accidently electrocute you?" She asked while her face looked as serious as a dementor. I chuckled in response.

"The only way you could hurt me is if I was in water and you purposely sent electricity into the water. I'm sure you won't do that." I said with a teasing grin. She playfully slapped me on the arm which reminded me of Diana. They don't know it but they would be the best of friends.

She seemed to relax at this and quietly nodded. I smiled and led her into my room. She looked around, taking in every detail before sitting on my bed. I remained standing so I can show her some demonstrations of elemental magic.

"Okay first, I want you to picture the most basic form of electricity you can. Hold that in your mind for a while." She seemed confused but did it anywhere. After a few minutes, I finally stopped her thoughts.

"Now hold out your hand. Picture yourself holding electricity in your palm, feel it dancing across your fingertips." I had to speak in a low voice so she can concentrate. And I couldn't believe it: she had done it. Sure, she couldn't hold it there for more than three seconds but still. For someone her age it's impressive.

Now I just have to do this for ten more months.

_That was the third chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! Cheers!_


	5. Chapter 4: Enemies And Markings

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the Harry Potter series._

Chapter 4: Enemies and Markings

It's the last day of October which is almost two months since I have been teaching Hermione how to control her growing Quintessence powers which has developed far past what I expected.

But I suppose this is what I can expect from the brightest witch of our time.

Also, the heirs and I have gotten considerably closer. Alexander is like our big brother that will beat up your bullies. Diana is like our protective sister that will get us out of any kind of trouble. While Lucas is like the little brother you would protect with your life.

I suppose they've grown on me.

Back to today, I'm currently sitting on my throne, chatting with the other Slytherins about everything and nothing. Slytherins are the greatest family one could have, if they liked you.

Blaise Zabini, a dark skinned boy with dimples, was in the middle of a joke when I spotted Hermione enter the Great Hall. I was about to go and greet her until I saw her arm linked with that Weasel.

Ronald Weasley. I hated that boy, I had given him a chance to apologize but he continued to falsely accuse me. He was an arrogant twat with little to no sensitivity. So why is Hermione on his arm and why is she giggling.

My protective instincts flared up and Pansy was the first to notice. She snapped her fingers in front of my face, shocking me out of my glare. I narrowed my eyes and she laughed. She and Blaise were the nicest Slytherins I've ever met.

"What's your problem?" She asked with a sly grin to which I simply looked of over to Hermione and the Weasel. She raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"Do you fancy her?" She asked devilishly, hoping to get a rise out of me. I scoffed and said that we're only friends. She rolled her eyes along with Blaise. Tired of seeing Hermione drool of the idiot, I grabbed my green messenger and began walking out of the Great Hall.

What I didn't expect was Pansy to jump on my back and Blaise to stand in front of me, blocking my path. Worried that Pansy would fall, I grabbed the undersides of her thighs, quickly regaining my balance.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked while Blaise just smiled and Pansy giggled into my ear. Knowing that Pansy won't let go anytime soon, I pushed her up more on my back and she tightened the grip her arms had on my shoulders.

"Just because Granger is crushing on the buffoon, doesn't give you the right to storm off in the middle of the conversation." Blaise had stated, pushing my backwards. Growling in panic, I said," Don't push me, idiot! I might drop Pansy!"

"Ok then, just sit down with us and ignore them. I promise it's easier than it seems." Pansy said, resting her head against mine. I sighed in defeat and nodded my head. Pansy had gotten off my back and all three of us had walked back to our seats. Only then did I realise that the whole hall had been watching us.

I sat down gracefully and called out," Is there a problem?" Everyone quickly went back to the conversations, which probably had a change of topic.

For the rest of the hour, I had a full on conversation with Pansy and Blaise about everything from our childhood to now. It just made me love them more.

But I didn't fail notice Hermione and the ape giggling about stupid stuff like presents.

It was around dinner time when Dumbledore announced that we would be having the Halloween feast. Excitedly, all the students dug in to the sweet candy and succulent deserts. I would have to thank the kitchen elves for that.

Halfway through dinner, Dumbledore had called for our attention and I watched as the Hall went into silence. He smiled a warm smile, the kind that would light up a room.

"We will now see a performance from our Heirs, demonstrating the fine art of elemental magic." He motioned for us to walk up to the stage and my blood ran cold. I wasn't prepared for this; I had forgotten to practice because I was helping Blaise and Pansy with their homework.

"Shit." I muttered to Pansy. She cheered along with the rest of the Slytherin table. Well, I'm going to have to put on a show for them, aren't I?

Schooling my features, I smirked and walked up the stage, nodding to Diana. She knows I haven't practiced.

"First will be Alexander." He was quite impressive, creating a moving lion out of the flames in the Great Hall. It could roar and everything.

Next was Lucas, who had split the ground open down the middle, taken precious gems out of the ground and sealed it back up. To say the Hufflepuff's were amazed was quite accurate.

Diana had created dancing figures out the wind around us which warmed my heart. It was a beautiful display of emotion.

Finally, it was my turn to perform. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the water in the air. I quickly pulled into the palm of my hand, creating a tornado in each hand. I shot the water out into the crowd, creating dancing figures within the water.

I saw Pansy's delighted face and quickly made a water unicorn run past her. Her smile broadened even more and she cheered me on.

Matching her smile, I quickly returned the water back to its original places after creating two life size features stand on either side of me, waving goodbye.

The hall erupted into cheers and we all bowed. I was feeling very ill but kept a happy face while returning to my seat. I dropped myself into my seat, ready to pass out until I saw Pansy's happy face thanking me for the unicorn trick. I smiled a weak smile before actually passing out.

The next morning, I woke up in Madam Pomfrey's Office, which was the Infirmary. I slowly rose from the bed but not before doubling over in pain because of my left side. After a few seconds of trying to pull myself together, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to my side, gently laying me down.

I winced and weakly asked her what happened to me. She told me to wait there and she'll be right back.

After several minutes, she returned with Dumbledore, Pansy and Blaise. Blaise and Pansy rushed to my sides, each taking a hand while Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore stood infront of my bed.

"How are you feeling Vanessa?" This was from Dumbledore, as Pansy and Blaise were to busy thanking Merlin that I'm alive. "Yeah, thanks for asking. What happened to me?" I asked for the second time that day.

"Well, you've been in a coma for three days now with several deep cuts along your left rib cage. We have concluded that your injuries were caused by your exertions during your performance on Halloween. Your friends here have refused to leave your side until our teachers had to forcibly remove them." Said Dumbledore, obviously admiring our friendship.

"You idiot! You had us worried sick about you! Why would you push yourself like that?" That was Pansy, always the worried mother goose. I chuckled and told her a little scratch isn't going to hurt me.

For the next few minutes, our trio talkd about what I've missed out on and what I'm going to do when I leave here.

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey comes towards us with some news.

"First of all, your parents have been informed but shall not be visiting you due to some job related problems. And secondly, you cannot wear your school robes. Instead, you will wear _appropriate_ clothes from your own wardrobe. This is because you will need to apply this cream," she handed me a small tube of magical antiseptic."…to your wound every hour with no exceptions. Also, you will need to use this cane to walk around or the pain will be unbearable." She handed Blaise the polished ebony cane and walked off with Pansy to get my clothes.

I turned to Blaise and he just smiled. I decided to tell him a joke I heard to calm his nerves.

Ten minutes later, Pansy walks through the door holding my clothes. She places it on the bed and pushes Blaise out of the room so I can change. Almost immediately, she's helping me up, taking my clothes off and putting the cream on my wound.

I let the cream sink in and take effect immediately to which I took a big breath in relief. Feeling fresh, I stood up and began dressing. I wore dark skinny jeans with polished black combat boots. I also wore a fitting white t-shirt and a deep green jacket that reached up to my elbows because it was folded.

When I walked out, Blaise whistled in approval and handed me my cane. I felt very balanced walking with it and I was out of the Infirmary quicker than you could say "Malfoy."

It was around 10 o'clock so second period had just started. Since Pansy had already brought all our books, we walked straight to our lesson which was Potions with Snape. My favourite class.

When we walked in the door, all eyes were on me. Just great, more attention, that's _exactly_ what I need.

I quickly walked to Snape and handed him my letter from Madam Pomfrey to excuse my absence. He nodded and I took my seat next to Pansy. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes boring a hole in my head. I turned around only to find Hermione looking at me in worry but snapped out of it when Ron nudged her.

'_Bugger_.' I thought, turning my attention back to Professor Snape.

The rest of the lesson went on without a hitch, with the exception of Pansy and I having to leaving the room to address my wound.

Since it was a Monday; we had flying lessons which I was dreading. Physical contact is not what I need right now. But here I was, mounted on my broom and gripping it firmly. If I fall off, I'm haunting everyone.

But even that went well. Maybe the Gods are in my corner for now. Thank Merlin.

It was now dinner time and everyone was asking me if I was OK or telling me I was so cool because I've now got a battle scar. And for the first time, I felt like I was part of a family.

This moment was ruined by an obnoxious voice calling out," What a loser, fainting over a scratch!" This wasn't Malfoy, we were actually friends now. No that was Ronald, spawn of Satan.

I chose to ignore him but he kept going on and on. Finally, I snapped.

"SHUT UP!" I roarded, feeling the whole castle shake around me. Whether it was because I was an heir, I didn't know. All I saw was red. Then Dumbledore suddenly said," Ten points from Gryffindor! For Mr Weasley provoking an injured student to the point of an outburst."

The whole Gryffindor table groaned and yelled at Ron. While the Slytherin's were either comforting me or laughing at Ron.

I laughed too, but abruptly stopped because my side had jerked suddenly, burning my rib cage. I coughed and clutched my sides in pain. I needed the medicine now. I quickly reached into my pocket and grabbed the tube, hurrying to open it. I finally got some cream out and lifted my shirt up.

After it was done, I dipped into my throne and controlled my breathing. When I opened my eyes, Pansy was staring at my hands. Confused, I looked down only to see black marks as precise, thin and dark as ink. And they were moving and changing shape along my arms and down to my stomach.

Finally, it stopped in one final form. A thin and detailed tattoo that circled my stomach and looked like a flaming moon. But the scariest part was the writing along my lower abdomen:

_The deepest secrets of the heirs' souls will come alive on the next full moon._

_Well that was the end of that chapter. Any suggestions on what their secrets should be please put it in a review._


	6. Chapter 5: Chambers And Revelations

Disclaimer: And once again, I have ownership of neither the Harry Potter series nor the song "Okay" by Elizabeth Gillies and Backhouse Mike.

Chapter 5: Chambers And Revelations

Last night on Halloween, I had received that inky tattoo and it hasn't faded. My father and I are currently sitting in Dumbledore's office discussing a rather tense topic. My father is constantly looking at me, almost as if he's nervous. What does he know?

"Mr Slytherin, I'm sure you understand why you were called here to Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated to which my father shook his head, a cold stare has been permanently placed on his face. "Then we'll have much to discuss then. Your daughter has some strange markings on her stomach but the strangest is the statement above the waistband of trousers. If you may, Vanessa."

Nodding, I stood up and quickly lifted my shirt so he could see only what he had to. This was easy for me because I wasn't the least bit modest around others.

When my father saw the writing on my stomach, his face grew pale and his icy blue eyes widened. "Oh my…" He mumbled, holding his face in his hands. After a deep sigh, he raised his head and told Dumbledore something I will never forget.

"The Chamber of Secrets has opened and only she can tame the beast in there." My blood ran cold and so did Dumbledore's. I remember my father telling me about a chamber my ancestor had created to kill all muggleborns. I never thought I would be awakened so early; I've only been at this school for two months.

"What do you mean 'only she'?" Dumbledore asked sceptically, eyeing my father strangely. My father huffed and leaned back into his chair.

"I mean, in the Chamber of Secrets that Salazar Slytherin created so many centuries ago, there lays a terrible beast that only answers to the Heir of Slytherin. She is the heir so it's up to her." I could have passed out then and there. There was a monster in the school and only I could control? Shit.

"So this beast must be killed!" Said Dumbledore immediately, worry in his sparkling eyes. He really does love his students. I shook my head, praying that we won't have to hurt an animal.

"We can't as Slytherins. That would terminate our contract with serpents, destroying our paraseltounges. It's too high of a risk." My father was always the one to keep our family grounded and secure, just like he's doing now. Dumbledore looked angry at this answer.

"So you will be willing to let my students die at the hands of this beast just so your family could keep your serpent language?" Roared Dumbledore and I shrank back in fear. Two powerful wizards are having an argument about murder, not the safest place to be.

"We can't kill it, but someone else can. A Gryffindor can use the crow of a rooster; it's fatal to a Basilisk." The room was in dead silence. A Basilisk? It's a class XXXXX according to the Ministry of Magic. That was a wizard's worst nightmare.

Finally, Dumbledore came to a decision. "We will kill the Basilisk by our own means. I apologize for being insensitive towards your family. I was just worried about my student's safety. You may leave now." With that, my father left the room, leaving the room. I decided to speak up.

"I really am sorry sir. I wish I could help but I can't risk my soul's depletion." I apologized, getting up to leave and grabbing my cane.

"What did you say?" Dumbledore asked, his face changing. I stopped in my tracks, just as my cane met the ground. I turned my head to him, staring at him funnily.

"If I kill a snake, my soul diminishes slightly. If I were to kill a Basilisk, I would surely lose my soul." And with that I walked out. Whether Dumbledore knew that or not, it didn't matter. For now I just have to wait until the kill the beast. I know that when they do, I'll have a risk of injury because of how close it is.

The waiting game begins.

_Break_

It's now Christmas Eve and I'm sitting with the other Slytherin's on my throne. They have already killed the Basilisk and presented me with its fang as proof. Little did I know then, that touching it would re-open my wound. That was fun. But thankfully, it's healed now.

Hermione and Ron are still goo-goo eyed with each other and to be honest, it hurt. I wished that she'd see that he's just a stupid boy and would be my friend again. I missed her.

My mark was still there but the writing was gone. I thought it looked nice and Blaise and Pansy agreed. I wonder if Hermione would be mad and think I got a tattoo. I've got to stop thinking about her.

I broke out of my thoughts when Dumbledore tapped his glass. I turned on my throne and faced him with a smile. This was a happy time which was something I needed.

"Merry Christmas everyone! To start this Christmas we have a special performance from the heir of Hogwarts. It's a musical performance with a song from the muggle world. Enjoy." And with that, I set my cane down on the table and walked up to the stage. Diana had enchanted the instruments to play perfectly in key to the song. She would play the piano while Lucas and Alexander played the guitars.

The song was a duet so Diana would sing the girl's part and I would sing the boy's part. According to Pansy and Blaise who are very critical when it comes to these things, my voice was very smooth and was perfect for this song.

I waited for Diana and the boys to get ready so I straightened out my clothes. I was wearing tight khaki jeans with a dark high top converse. Also, I was wearing a pale green tank top with a dark denim jacket that ended at my elbows because I had it rolled up. It was tight but comfortable.

I heard the piano begin and Diana's silky voice ring out across the hall, thanks to an enchantment.

_There is no upper hand _

_I'm giving you mine _

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time _

_There's things that I could say _

_But hear it my way _

_I want to let you know that it's all okay_

I walked down the stage because I was getting ready to dance while doing my part. I extended my hand to Astoria Greengrass and began singing the notes out clearly in a low voice. It perfectly matched Diana's.

_I like your smile _

_But even introductions need to last awhile _

_Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong _

_And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone _

Astoria had already taken my hand and we began dancing to the fast pace of the song. Pansy and Blaise had joined in on the fun, while I focused my attention on leading Astoria who, like me, was raised with impeccable dancing skills. We looked like silk dancing in the wind.

_There is no upper hand _

_I'm giving you mine _

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time _

_There's things that I could say _

_But hear it my way _

_I want to let you know that it's all okay _

Diana's voice meshed perfectly with mine and I could almost feel the awe from the other students while Astoria just smiled and giggled at certain dance moves. I was having the time of my life, singing to her.

_So there you are _

_Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar _

_A hole in your heart _

_And the same for me _

_Is everything you touch keeping you down _

_or setting you free _

I decided to pick the dancing up to a more complex level, making our waltz interlink with a tango. She was an excellent dancer, perfectly copying my movements. I had a charming smile on the whole time.

_There is no upper hand _

_I'm giving you mine _

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time _

_There's things that I could say _

_But hear it my way _

_I want to let you know that it's all okay _

At this point, we had looked like professionals, dancing in a ballet or for a royal family. Pansy and Blaise were doing the best tango that I have ever seen.

And Astoria was no push over; on one particular move, I had to bend my leg and she basically shifted her legs to make it seem like she was sitting on my leg. Where on earth did she learn how to dance?

_Shelter my eyes from the sun _

_And wait for the birds to fly by _

_Trying to reach every one _

_And know what you're feeling inside _

_Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye _

_There is no upper hand _

_I'm giving you mine _

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time _

_There's things that I could say _

_But hear it my way _

_I want to let you know that it's all okay _

_Want to let you know that it's all okay _

_Want to let you know _

_That it's all okay_

We finished with Astoria's hands on my chest and my arms around her waist. We were both laughing and breathing hard. The crowd erupted into applause and we bowed with a smirk to match. We hugged then went back to our seats.

"20 points to each house, but with an extra 5 points to Slytherin for their enthusiasm to join in." Announced Dumbledore which made the Slytherin table cheer and thank us. But why was Ron, Hermione and Harry glaring at us from the Gryffindor table?

_Break_

It's February the 1st and the marks still haven't faded but I don't mind. Because today is the day I confront Hermione, whether I die trying or not.

It was just before dinner and Pansy, Blaise and I were sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Astoria while Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family were at the Gryffindor table. I stood up, ready to go talk to Hermione when Pansy asked me where I was going.

"To talk to Hermione." I said casually and her eyes widened. "You're going to need reinforcements for that." She said getting up. The whole Slytherin table looked up, wondering what was happening.

"She's going to talk to Hermione." That had caused a commotion as everyone jumped to their feet ready for a fight. I calmed them down by saying I'll call them if I needed help.

So Blaise, Pansy and I, with the Slytherin table watching closely behind, had made our way to Hermione and the other Gyffindors. They saw us coming and got defensive.

"What do you want?" Yelled Ron which just made me hate him more. I rolled my eyes and said," I just want to speak to Hermione, I don't want any trouble." At this point, Hermione had stood up and was glaring at me.

"I don't want to speak to you!" She retorted, which caused a painful stab in my heart. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion and hurt.

"Why the bloody hell not?" I demanded, hurt by the glare she was giving me. She scoffed at the whole table laughed. The next thing she said would leave a permanent mark on my soul.

"Because I don't talk to queers, you freak." She yelled, pushing me back into Blaise who had to hold Pansy back from attacking Hermione. At this point, the whole Slytherin table had run to my aid but I was too shocked to notice.

"What did you say to her, you ugly troll!" Malfoy yelled at her, his protectiveness flaring up. The Gryffindor was also at Hermione's aid, ready to attack.

"She called her queer!" Shouted Pansy, enraging the Slytherins. How cruel could an 11 year old be? Malfoy had stepped in front of me while the other Slytherins had made a protective circle around me.

"Listen here Granger! If you ever insult my friends again, you will be on the floor faster than you can blink! You dirty trollop!" This caused uproar among the Gryffindors who just sent out more homophobic slurs. Then the Weasel had stepped out of his hiding and hit home.

"Keep that fag, away from my girlfriend!" That crushed my heart into little pieces. But I realised two things. The first was that I was gay. I think I've known for a long time but couldn't find a way to say it. And the second was that I had liked Hermione, not love, just a crush.

Sighing a broken sigh, I stepped forward at everyone stopped what they were doing. I took another breath and looked up. And did the unexpected: I smiled.

"You're right: I am gay." The Slytherin's were quiet but Pansy put a hand on my shoulder. The Gryffindors just grimaced and leaned away in disgust. Another breath.

"And I did like you, but not this version of you. And Harry?" I looked at him with disappointed eyes; I expected at least some support from him.

"Your parents will be ashamed of you." I saw his eyes widened and he looked like he was going to cry. Taking one last sigh, I said one final thing:

"We may be Slytherins, but today we found out the real monsters." And with that we left. I went back to the Slytherin common room with all of the Slytherin's who welcomed my new self with open arms.

They truly were my family. And it was all I had ever wanted.

_So that was the end of this chapter. And to all you homophobes, you read the summary there was a warning. Cheers!_


	7. Chapter 6: The End

_Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter series._

Chapter Six: Night Terrors

It was mid-way through April and everyone had gotten very used to me being gay. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle have tormented anyone who insults me and it reminds me of Alexander. Pansy and Blaise have been very supportive and have even introduced me to their parents who took the news quite well.

This was my home now and I love them. I've kept touch with the other heirs, which is easy considering we share a home. Diana and Lucas have become friends with Pansy and Blaise while Alexander is now best mates with Draco.

Don't ask me how this happened because I don't know.

The weasel, my cousin and… Hermione haven't spoken to me, scared of the Slytherin's wrath. That or because I'm an elemental. But other than that, life has been good.

I spent the Christmas holidays with the other Slytherin's because my father was busy with the Ministry. And I am not going to give his wife the time of day because she hates me. And I hate her with a passion.

I know she'll throw a fit if I want to home so I'd rather be with my family here.

Pansy had asked how I knew I was gay because I was so young to which I just told her that's how I feel. I wasn't going to deny something this big because I was young.

But leaving that topic, we were currently in Transfiguration class when some started banging on the door. I looked back when McGonagall opened the door, only to see a girl with dark blonde hair and muggle clothing. She was at least three inches smaller than me but had a look that could kill.

Also known as my second cousin: Sylvia Drake.

Now, don't get me wrong I loved the girl but what the bugger was she doing here? I frowned but smirked none the less and she did the same when our eyes met.

"Hello, you must be Ms Drake. Vanessa is right over there, so you can sit in the vacant seat next to her." Said Professor McGonagall, walking back to the front of the room. She thanked the professor and quietly took a seat next to me. I laughed as she hit me on the head for no reason. I was always the willing punching bag while she was the feisty boxer. One of the reasons I love her.

"Now, Ms Drake is here to demonstrate the fifth branch of: Quintessence. This is because although you have seen the other four elements: Fire, Water, Earth and Wind, you haven't seen this element. Now, for the demonstration." With that, Sylvia got up and walked to the front.

She performed very well, to which I was surprised and impressed. Just last year, she struggled to make a single streak of electricity. Just like Hermione…

"Beat that, Ness…" she mumbled to me when she had finished and returned to her seat. I smirked and answered with," I just did." Confused, she looked around her to see a water puppy on her desk. She cooed and went to grab him but I made the water dissolve before she could. She glared at me for that.

"That was wonderful but please pay attention in my class, Ms Slytherin." The class laughed at me for that and I blushed.

_Break_

Sylvia and I had made our way to dinner with the other Slytherin's. Apparently she is only here for a day so she'll be gone by tomorrow. As soon as we entered the Great Hall, all eyes were on us. Especially, the Gryffindors.

Nonchalantly, we walked to the head of the Slythrin and sat down. Draco was the first to speak.

"And who is this, may I ask?" asked Malfoy, obviously interested in my cousin. I should have known.

"If you must know, that's my cousin Sylvia Drake. And as a fair warning, if you try any funny business, your crown jewels will be crushed." I answered, watching Malfoy visibly gulp and shudder at the thought. I chuckled at that.

Dinner went along nicely until Ron had to open his big mouth. "Look!" he called out," Slytherin's got a new girlfriend. What a freak!" Most of the Gryffindor table laughed and so did some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Everyone else was silent.

"20 points from Gryffindor for Mr Weasley's unprovoked outburst. Also, he will be serving detention with me tonight and for the next week." McGonagall announced, which resulted in the Gryffindors yelling at him and everyone else to cheer. That's what an idiot gets.

The next morning Sylvia was already gone but left a note on my bed saying:

'_The next time I come visit, it'll be permanent.' –S.D._

Knowing exactly what she means, I smiled like an idiot, praying that the next time she visits will be soon.

_Break_

It's now the end of June and I'm sitting at my throne, enjoying the end-of-year feast. Everyone was sad yet happy to be leaving school. I had made plans to live at Pansy's place because my father and his wife had to move back to Australia for some job. Blaise promised to come and visit because his parents lived up the street from Pansy's house.

Draco is also going to visit but I think he just wants to see if I can give him Sylvia's number.

I haven't talked to Harry at all because we're avoiding each other. I can't stand to look at him anymore so I could only imagine his parent's reaction when he tells them why I won't visit.

Ron and Hermione are still goo-goo eyes but apparently, they aren't a couple, despite Ron's statement during the fight. I guess I'm going to have to find a way to get over her. God, I'm such a weird 11 year old.

Suddenly, Dumbledore called for our attention for the last time this school year. I stopped eating and turned around along with everyone else. Dumbledore smiled and said," It is time to announce this year's House Cup winners."

The room got tense until he called out,"…Slytherin!"

The whole table erupted in cheers, along with the rest of the school and suddenly, I was lifted off the ground and put on three people's shoulders. The Great Hall was suddenly adorned with the colors of green and silver, showing off our house pride.

I have never felt so much like I belonged than at that moment. And I loved it.

_Break_

I was sitting with my gang, as I call them now, which consisted of Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Astoria, Crabbe and Goyle. It was five minutes before we arrived at Platform 9 ¾ and we were saying our last goodbyes.

I looked out the window and saw a cloud in the shape of a heart. I don't know why it seemed to make everything alright but it did. Pansy tugged on my shirt to ask if I'm alright. I looked around the room and saw only smiling faces of the people I trusted with my life.

I smiled and told her everything was fine, but that was a lie.

Because for once, everything was perfect.

_End of Book One._

_Okay so that was the end of book one, hope you enjoyed that. Leave a review if you want to suggest something for the next book. Cheers!_


End file.
